“Blind” fasteners, such as threaded studs that are accessible from only one side of a workpiece, generally have a tool-engagement portion, formed at one end of each of the threaded studs. Conventionally, a socket of a rotary-drive or nut-runner is used to thread a nut onto the threaded stud while a retaining tool of the nut-runner is simultaneously used to keep the threaded stud from rotating. The retaining tool of the nut-runner is subjected to high stresses and consequential wear. Generally, replacement of the retaining tool requires significant disassembly of the nut-runner, which leads to manufacturing downtime.